Random Fluff
by The Bronipegusisters Studios
Summary: This is just based off a PM I did with a friend. I do not own any FNAF characters, but I do own all of my OCs, so you try to steal them, you die.


**Hello everyone, it's Calliaopy Moon. I'm getting bored so I'm doing this fluffy random stuff. Please enjoy. This is based of a moment in one of my PMs. I was listening to First Love by Utada Hikaru music box version, while writing this. Again, enjoy the fluffiness of it all.**

It was late at the Bronipegusisters Studios, but everyone was still awake. Inside the living room it was all quiet, with a hint of worry in the air. Recently the OC's author, Calliaopy Moon, was rather down, she wasn't home at the studios because she was working late at her job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. One of the OC's, a pale girl with blood red hair, that was completely straight, red eyes, wearing a white and blue lace dress, sipping tea, Annallise, spoke up.

"My dear Serenity," she said in her fairly British accent to Serenity, a light skinned girl with golden hair with pink strips, wearing a plain white tank top and blue jean shorts,"Surely you don't possibly believe that you are to cause Calliaopy's rather blue mood?"

"What she means is, you don't think your the reason Calliaopy's all sad, right?" Said a light skinned girl with red eyes and short red hair, wearing a black tank top and ripped jeans.

"That's what I said, Constance." Annallise said.

"Hey, it's Connie. Got it, Anna?" Connie replied.

"And it's Annallise, you got that, Constance?"

"Okay, I'll only call you Annallise if you start calling me Connie."

"I suppose I can call you Connie."

"Thanks, sis." Connie then hugged Annallise.

"It's kind of hard to believe that they're sisters, huh, Serenity?" Mirianna asked, she was a light tanned girl with long, curly white/silver hair with a purple streak in it, she wore a white tank top and purple over shirt and shorts.

"Yeah, they're always at each others necks, but when one of them is in trouble, the other is there to help." Said Lyra, a light skinned, short girl with medium pink hair and wore a pink long sleeved shirt and pink skirt.

"Kind of reminds me of us, Lyra."

"Really?"

"Yep. Remember that one time, with the Hunter? You saved me."

"Yeah, I remember, but you also saved me from that fisherman's hook."

"Yep." Mirianna and Lyra hugged.

"Hey, and we might be two different species that are suppose to hate each other." Mark said, he was tan skinned and had white hair and white cat ears, he wore a black dress shirt and pants.

"But, we'll always be brothers." Steffen finished, he was also tan skinned, had black hair and black dog ears, he wore a white dress shirt and pants.

"Cat,"

"Dog,"

"Brother best friends forever, BBFF!" They said together as they did a handshake.

"Hey, Midnight, sorry for turning evil and everything." Eclipse said, he had blackish brown hair, purple eyes, and wore that same thing as Mark.

"I thought we already made up, big bro." Midnight said punching his shoulder lightly. He had the same blackish brown hair as Eclipse, but had blackish brown eyes, and wore a dark blue dress shirt and blue jeans.

"Yeah, but I did do a lot of unforgivable things and..."

"Hey, your still beating yourself up after that." Midnight put an arm around Eclipse's shoulder."We're brothers, We fight, we make up..."

"We both take care of our little sister." Eclipse finished.

"Now your getting it." They both smiled.

"Hey, Lily." Shadow called out, he had black hair and brown eyes and wore a black suit.

"Hey, Shadow," Lily smiled, she was half animatronic (NOT a cyborg), she had long, straight red hair, red fox ears and tail, yellow eyes, and wears a red, flowing dress.

"Hey, um, if your not doing anything after tonight...maybe, you would you like to..."

"Go out to dinner." Lily finished.

"Yeah, and afterwards, maybe we can..."

"Go dancing."

"Yeah." Shadow blushed slightly."Um, hey, thanks again."

"For what?"

"For saving me that one time, with those evil entities."

"No problem, it's still our little secret." She winked.

"Yeah, and thanks for that, too."

"And thank you. You've rescued me more times than I can count." They held hands, and blushed.

At Freddy's:

"I'm sorry guys." Foxy said out of no where. Mr. Fazbear had closed the restaurant, he knows there is a fluffy feeling in the air, but everyone wasn't aware.(The animatronics are in human form, my hand is getting tired from all the descriptions.)

"For what Foxy." Chica asked.

"For getting us to become less popular, with the bite and all."

"But we've forgiven you Foxy." Freddy said.

"Yeah." Bonnie said.

"I just can't help feeling guilty." Foxy replied to them.

"Oh, Foxy."Chica hugged Foxy.

"Aw, group hug." Bonnie hugged Chica and Foxy.

"Come on, you ol' bear." Foxy said as he motioned Freddy over.

Freddy gives in and joins the hug.

"Well, don't let the love stay in that group." Goldie said as he also hugged them.

"Aw, now this feels nice." Chica said and smiled.

"Yeah, I almost forgot what this felt like." Goldie said.

"Being a family, again?" Freddy said.

"Yeah, that." Goldie confirmed.

In the Prize Corner.

"So, you've been stuck in there for how long?" Calliaopy asked, smiling.

"Twenty to thirty years, give or take." Marionette answered, also smiling.

"Wow! And I thought you were new 'new'."

"Yeah, but it is how it is."

"Must have been pretty lonely."

"Yeah, but now I have you." He blushed as he held her hand.

Calliaopy blushed also,"Thank you. Oh, and thanks for the doll."

"Your welcome."

"Alright, what kind of spell did you use?"

"A dream spell. It's suppose to make the holder dream of only good dreams."

"And I did. I've been having nightmares lately and haven't been able to get rid of them, until now. So, thank you."

"Your welcome." He kissed her head."I wish you could stay here forever. That or to be able to go somewhere outside the restaurant."

"Well, after my night shift, I can go find a spell so you can." Calliaopy lit up."Serenity said that there's a party this weekend, so, if you want to go, I'll have to invite the others so that way, I'll still be doing my job."

"Really? You'd do that for me?!" Marionette was happy.

"Yes, of course."

"Your the best friend I've ever met," he picked her up and spun her around,"I could kiss you!" He put her down as soon as he said that."Um, may I, uh, may we? Me? I mean, wait what?"

Calliaopy kissed his cheek,"We may."

Marionette and Calliaopy kissed.

**A/N: If you are reading this authors note then you have survived the fluffies. I'd like to give a shout out to Brohoof Studios, and since I know she's reading this, hi Serenity. I don't think I'll be able to write anymore tonight, and hand is cramping, I'll just leave you here, but the first chapter of my fanfic, Rosetta, should be out soon, the earliest I can estimate is near the beginning or middle of next month. So until next time, bye. Oh, wait...**

**Avante!**


End file.
